The Power of Love
by Fox Teen
Summary: Leo returns to Watership Down to find that Fiver is on the stage of puberty: He wants a mate but he feels he has low chances because he is a runt. He, Leo, Silverweed and the Owsla soon go on a journey where Fiver learns more about love and real beauty.
1. A Change of Life for Now

Ever since the events of _The Necklace of Wisdom_, I had been so happy. Mr. Gorwood was gone, I had a wonderful adventure and best of all, made wonderful friends. But now it was about to start in misery again. I had finally finished my run of playing Benvolio in _Romeo and Juliet_ in college.

_For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo_, said the voiceover for the last time forever.

"Well done, guys!" I said to everyone in the boy's dressing room.

"You brilliant, mate," said Michael Dawnrah, my best friend.

"You were great too," I said. "You were picked to be Lord Capulet for a reason."

"Nah, I don't know if I was that great."

"Oh but you were," I assured him. "Fettle your fine joints against Thursday next to go with Paris to St. Peter's Church or I will drag thee on the hurdle thither!" I repeated his line.

"Out, you green sickness carrion!" he continued playfully. "You baggage! You _tallow-face!_"

"Not bad, guys," said Elliott Edderdeen proudly. He was the one who played Romeo.

"I think we were all equally great," I said in my defense.

"You were all wonderful," said the lovely Rosie Rell. The most perfect casting choice for Juliet she was. "Especially you, Leo," she added.

"Err, thanks, Rose," I said rather shyly.

"But I was love mostly," said Elliott proudly. "I'm sure you and me were the best, Rosie," he added, putting and arm on her shoulder.

"Um, everyone has their own unique talent of acting," said Rosie.

"But with us being the star-crossed lover," he said. "We are sure to be wed one of these days if we keep performing with each other."

"I suppose we will," replied Rosie, but in very unconvincing tone.

I never liked Elliott Edderdeen. He was incredibly full of himself. He often got big roles. Well, okay, always got the big roles even when he didn't deserve them. It was enough to think he just bought his way in with them. He was Danny in _Grease_, Simba in _The Lion King_, and Seymour from _Little Shop of Horrors_. But however, he never bothered to learn their characters, he just went for it with negative complaints behind his back.

On the other hand, for _Little Shop of Horrors_ I was cast Mr. Mushnik, and in _Grease_ I was Sonny, and everyone liked the way I performed those characters, even with my performance of Benvolio. I felt it suited me although I wanted to be Romeo. But I'm a peacemaker, exactly like Benvolio and I see no point in fighting, exactly like Benvolio.

"So what are you doing, now that the show's over?" asked Rosie when the dressing room was empty.

"Find a way out of here," I said. "I have to go to stay with my horrible Aunt Madeline while my parents go to London."

"Why can' you go with them?"

"My dad has been invited there for an interview about his written musicals being adapted into West End and Broadway plays," I explained. My horrible little brother Jason doesn't like those sorts of things, so Mam wants me to look after him lest Aunt Madeline does something to him if they argue. I doubt they would. She favours him just because he hates me. "

"What a witch," she commented.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Although he's a brat, I need to help him."

"You're so sweet," she said. "To take care of your little brother."

Suddenly, a car horn beeped outside and I could see my mother waving.

"Enjoy your holidays, Rosie," I said as we hugged. "You're the best Juliet ever cast."

"You're the best Benvolio as well," she smiled. "Although I wish you were cast as Romeo. Bye."

I ran to the car and got in.

"I can't get enough of that cutie," said Rosie. "I hope we can be together one day."

Aunt Madeline. A wicked person she was. Selfish and jealous, she would berate anyone with gold hearts and sided with those who hated that person just as much. I was taller than my aunt, but I was always afraid to disobey adults big or small.

I got of the car with Jason with our cases and rucksacks, said goodbye to Mam and Dad.

"Good luck with your interview!" I called as the car drove away.

"No shouting in my home!" snapped a spiteful voice.

"Sorry, Aunt Madeline," I said. "I was only wishing my father luck."

"I'm not deaf!" she said. "Don't cross me." She turned to Jason and kissed him. "And how's my little man?"

"Good, Aunt."

"Me too."

"I didn't ask you," she said crossly. "Go into the gardens until you've learned to be more civil."

I gladly will, I thought. I loved anywhere that was green.

I went out into the back garden of the huge mansion of a house. It was my only comfort. I took of my backpack, brought out my laptop and put on my favorite movie: _Arashi no Yoru Ni_, or in English, _One Stormy Night_. A story about a wolf and a goat that make friend with each other, much to their kind's disapproval. The movie reminded me so much of my friend Fiver. He was a rabbit from Watership Down. He almost felt like a brother to me. What I would give to see him again. I felt really lonely with that little troll and that wicked witch. All I had for company was my new white pet moue Stuart Little named after E.B. White's character. He was good fun. I bought him in a pet shop not too long ago, and he was very playful indeed though I only wished he himself could talk.

"Watching that rubbish gain?" said Jason who suddenly appeared behind me.

"Get bent, squirt," I scolded in my defense. "_Arashi no Yoru Ni_ is one of the nest animated films ever made."

"It rips off _The Fox and the Hound_," he argued. "Friends who are supposed to be enemies."

"What I'd give to be back at Watership Down this very moment," I snapped.

"Oh, not this again," sighed Jason. "You and your bunny friends and your friend Thriver."

"It's Fiver," I said. "Get it right."

"What's a matter?" he mocked. "Going back you routines of 'you better not cross Hazel. You'll be dead if you cross Pickwick.'"

"Big-Wig," I crossly corrected.

"Why's he called that?" said Jason. "Because he wears a big wig?" he laughed his own joke.

I took him down the ground and threw him into a nearby fountain.

"You brat!" screeched a voice behind me.

Aunt Madeline came up and smacked my head.

"Get to your room! GET THERE BEFORE MY SWITCH GETS TO YOU!"


	2. Running Away

I really wanted to be at Watership Down. I really hated it here, Aunt Madeline being the backbone of my hatred of it. I missed Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, Primrose, Blackberry, Campion, everyone – even Silverweed. Last summer, I had an exiting adventure where I fell into their warren and went on a task to find the secret of a little trinket called the Necklace of Wisdom, but it's where it rightfully belongs now: In the hands of the lovely Miss Frinvie, a Wildlife Professor. What I would give to be on expedition with her, watching the deer gallop, and the owls of the wild flying high. In Watership Down, I came face-to-face with the evil Darklunn

But he was burnt to a crisp. The only blessing I counted is that he wasn't my uncle unlike my aunt. As for Fiver, he was like a brother to me along with his older brother Hazel. I loved them like brothers as well. The way Jason treated me, I felt they couldn't ask for better brothers for themselves. When Silverweed came back, they said there was room for a fourth one. What I would give right now to accept.

"You're the only one I have for company," I said to Stuart Little with hi in my chest while I lie on my bed.

The next morning, I was making a cup of tea, when Jason came in to mock me about Watership Down again.

"How are your rabbit friends then? Saw them in the fields today?"

"I wish I did," I said.

"Aww," mocked Jason. "You're softy. You want to hop around and sniff flowers."

"We play games like Tail Tag, and Bobstones, which is unlikely of you to know."

"And do you hump each other like rabbits always do?" he laughed.

"They're fighters!" I snapped. "They are not like any innocent rabbits; they are brave."

"Aw, so if I attacked you now they'll come to your rescue."

"I will not fight," I said. "Not when we are in someone else's house."

"Just one," said Jason nastily.

He went at me and took me to the floor. I didn't like fighting, so I pinned his wrists to the floor.

"Get off him!"

I looked up and saw Aunt Madeline. "How dare you abuse your own brother!"

"But he-"

"SILENCE!" she screamed. "I'm calling the police. That very same place my old school friend Oliver Gorwood was friends with. They'll be glad to have you this time, seeing you've escaped the previous incident."

"No! Please!" I begged.

"Please when you're there," she said. She clicked her fingers and a muscular butler grabbed me and threw me into a dark cellar. But I didn't sit there waiting for my doom. I climbed to a window, wide enough for me to fit through. I climbed through it and ran for the nearest forest with Stuart Little in my pocket.

"Watership Down," I begged. "Please let me find you!"

I ran deeper into the forest and I eventually stopped to rest. It was getting dangerously dark. I could hear some wolf howls in the distance.

I heard screeching up above. A Snowy Owl. It looked down on me and turned its head in a direction like it wanted me to follow it. I did so.

I followed into a cave. I often imagined caves having bears in them, which always put me down into venturing inside. But I decided to trust the owl. I ascended into the darkness and then I found myself falling.

I landed on some dead sticks. My vision was clear in the dark. How? I felt small. I looked at my hands, which were now paws. I was a rabbit again, the same silver rabbit.

A shining light on the wall took the shape of a door. I pushed it and what was behind it was the same place I fell into last summer: The orchard! I was back!


	3. Return to Watership Down

Everything was waiting me. The orchard, the trees, but most of all, the hill that went up. I dashed up to the hill and up to the beech tree.

"Forgot me already?"

I turned round and looked at Stuart.

"Mice can be blown off hard from the shoulders when a rabbit runs."

"Stuart!" I cried. "You can talk!"

"No sugar, Sherlock!"

"Oh, of course," I laughed. "This is a place where animal can talk."

"What do you mean?" Stuart Little asked aggressively. "Does a simple 'squeak-squeak' prove that I'm talking? I said 'goo-goo-gaa-gaa' as a baby too you know.''

"Oh," I said. "Sorry. Come on, let's go. I have some friends to reunite with."

We ran up to the top of the hill where the beech tree stood. Watership Down. Home, sweet home. There were different rabbits silflaying. Some of them noticed my existence but soon went back to suilfaying. They were probably new otherwise they'd be saying I'm back.

"Leo?"

I turned round to see a tawny rabbit with sky-blue eyes.

"Fiver!" I cried.

"Leo!" he cried back.

We tackled each other, hogging each other and play fought down the hill and back up again hugging each other again.

"How have thins been?" I asked.

"Much better now that you're here," said Fiver. "We've missed you so much."

"Leo!"

We turned to see Silverweed, another rabbit in my coat tone, running up to us.

We all joined a group hug. Silverweed was Fiver's adopted brother and he was the sweetest rabbit on the whole down. No male as gentle as him.

"How did you get back?" asked Fiver.

"I'm hiding form my wicked aunt," I explained.

"Don't worry," said Fiver. "No Darklunn here this time."

"You'll be fine to hide me again won't you?"

"Who wouldn't?" laughed Silverweed. "You're always welcome here."

I looked in the distance to see a grey, scruffy rabbit silflaying and a tall golden rabbit cramming his mouth with grass.

"Hawkbit! Dandelion!" I called as we ran up to them.

"I'm seeing Leo!" cried Hawkbit. "I've gone mad."

"Hello, guys!" I said.

"Leo!" said Dandelion with his mouthful of grass. He gulped it down in one go, something he shouldn't have done, as it shall reveal in a minute.

"It's so good to be back!" I said happily.

"Where have you been, old chum?" said Hawkbit, dramatically happy.

"A great this has turned to be," said Dandelion. "Our friend is back at-_HIC!_ Oh. Err, I mean he is back at Water-_HIC! HIC! HIC!_ Oh thanks a bunch," he said to me glumly.

"Waterhick Down?" I joked.

"Oh stop," said Dandelion as the same loud hiccups came shooting out of his mouth.

"Leo?"

I turned round to see a tall, handsome brown rabbit, a lot like Fiver though his coat had a darker tone and he had strong brown eyes.

"Hazel!" I cried as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Leo," he welcomed. "We've all missed you."

"I missed you all too," I said close to tears.

"When will you introduce me?" asked Stuart. "Its enough to think mice are hardly noticeable."

"We notice Hannah a lot," I said to him.

"Who's Hannah?" he asked.

"A mouse who lives here," I explained. "Oh! Stuart, these are, Fiver, Silverweed and Hazel. Guys, this is my mouse Stuart."

I was going to say his full name, but as I thought all mice were little, it may seem a bit offensive.

"Welcome to Watership Down, Stuart," said Hazel.

"How nice," said Dandelion. "Another mouse at-_HIC! HIC!_ _HIC!_"

"Go to the pond," grumbles Hawbkit who was clearly wound up at his hiccupping friend.

"But-_HIC!_-I'm not thirsty. _HIC!_" said Dandelion.

"It's for your hiccups, you porcupine-quill brain," explained Hawkbit.

"Porcupine-quill brain?" said Dandelion angrily. "See her! I-_HIC!_- can take you out with own-_HIC! HIC!_- bare claws if you dare to go at me with those-_HIC!-_names again! _HIC!_"

"Just follow me to the pond," said Hawkbit and they hopped off, Dandelion hiccupping over y three seconds.

"Strong diaphragm," I said. But I then felt a little guilty. "I didn't mean to do that to him,"  
>"Oh, don't fret, son," said Hazel smiling. "A lot of us have been saying to him that it was unhealthy for him to much his flayrah like that, but now you've proved a demonstration to him."<p>

We laughed.

"Anyway," said Silverweed. "We're glad you're back. Let's go tell the others."

And we hopped into the circular room: The Honeycomb.

Many of the rabbit I knew ran up to me, hugged me, nuzzled me and shook paws with me.

"Leo! You're back!" cried Pipkin, hugging me.

"Welcome back, darling!" said Blackberry nuzzling me.

"Hello, Leo!" said Primrose hugging me.

"Leo, lad! You're back!" cried Bigwig, hitting me solidly on the back.

Hazel hopped up onto the rock and cleared his throat.

"For those of you new here, this young buck is Leo from above. He came here a few seasons ago and embarked on a dangerous quest and bravely succeeded. He has returned to stay yet again with us. Please be sure to make him feel at home here. Welcome back Leo, our dear friend."

I was hopping outside the tree when I was suddenly knocked onto by back by three kittens. They were Hazel and Primrose's adorable children: Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow.

"I forgot how strong you little blighters are," I laughed.

"Stop, everyone," said a soft, sweet voice. "You might have hurt him"

A small, maroon kitten came up to my path. The three rabbit shopped off me.

"Hello, there," I said to the maroon kitten gently. "What's your name?"

"Roseberry."

"That's a pretty name," I said. "It' suit you perfectly."

"She is Auntie Blackberry and Uncle Campion's daughter," said Gillia.

"She doesn't like to be in our Junior Owsla," said Mallow.

"She doesn't like fighting," said Snowdrop.

"That's okay," I said. "I don't like fighting either."

"Hello, all," said Fiver.

"Hello, Uncle Fiver," said Roseberry, rushing up to his chest and hugging him. "Uncle Fiver's my favorite uncle," she told me.

"Ands we're his favorite nephews and nieces!" the other three shouted and they pounced on Fiver and he rolled over laughing. I laughed at the cute sight when a paw grabbed my shoulder. It belonged to a greenish grey rabbit. He was extremely muscular and handsome, even bigger than me. So big, he seems to beat his height with Bigwig's.

"Young Leo am I correct?" he asked on a strong English accent.

"Yes," I said. "I am."

"I'm Gooseberry," he said.

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"The newest," he said proudly.

"I'm just going to hang with Fiver," I said.

"Him?" said Gooseberry looking at Fiver playing with the kittens. "But look at you, a strapping young buck like me. You should be spending more time with bucks like myself. It's embarrassing for one like yourself to be with a weak runt."

"But I love Fiver like my own brother," I said, a little cross with what I had just heard from him.

"Come on, Leo," said Gooseberry. "You should know that runt's like him can't do anything. I heard you went in a dangerous journey last time you were here. I bet he didn't help much."  
>"You can't even think," I said very sarcastically. I hopped down to Fiver.<p>

"It's your choice!" called Gooseberry. "You'll soon learn the hard way when you are embarrassed out of your coat."

I joined Fiver and the kittens in a play fight down to the orchard where we found Hawkbit next to Dandelion who was standing upside down with his feet on a tree for support of balance.

"How are things?" I asked.  
>""How do you think it would go for <em>you<em>-_HIC!_-if you had a-_HIC! HIC!_-frog jumping around in your belly?" said Dandelion crossly.

"Hold your breath," I suggested.  
>"I'm not doing that again!" said Dandelion as he fell to his side. He waited but then another hiccup jumped out.<p>

The kittens rolled about laughing.

"What scares you?" asked Fiver.

"Bigwig when he's angry," said Dandelion.  
>"Then I'll tell him you said he's an overgrown regurgitation of fur," said Hawkbit. "I'd have the guts to say that to him."<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

Hawkbit turned round to see Bigwig glowering over him with Strawberry snickering.

"Oh, hello, Bigwig," said Hawkbit very nervously. "We were just err-"

"Lazing around!" said Bigwig. "Who knows dangers are there ahead of us after the Darklunn business?"

"_HIC!_"

We all turned to Dandelion who tied his ears under his chin.

"And if you wish to keep everyone safe, Dandelion," said Bigwig, "stop hicking up, and start hicking down. It'll be right embarrassing to fight any elil with that."

"But it was-_HIC!_-Leo who started it," said Dandelion.

"And I don't hick care," said Bigwig. "Stop them and then we'll resume." And he hopped off.

"I'm really impressed with you calling him an overgrown regurgitation of fur, Haw," I said smiling. "You really are courageous indeed."

"Oh stuff a carrot in it," grumbled Hawkbit angrily.

"What's eating Bigwig?" I asked.

"Ever since the business with Darklunn," said Fiver. "He's been very careful."

"A little too careful if you ask me," said Hawkbit. "It's not like Woundwort's ghost is coming to haunt us."

"A ghost? _HIC!_" said Dandelion.

"Not even ghost-talk can stop hiccups?" said Hawkbit disapprovingly. "Stop pulling my ears."

"It's _my_ ears I'm pulling here," said Dandelion with his ears under his chin. "Not yours! _HIC!_"

"You honestly think that's gonna keep them in?" snorted Hawkbit.

"What's all this commotion?" asked a violet doe.

"Bluebell!" said Dandelion who bit off a flower and went to her with it in his mouth. "This flower is for-_HIC! HIC!_"

As a result to his hiccupping, he swallowed the flower.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "That flower was for-_HIC!-ACHOO! HIC!-ACHOO! HIC!-ACHOO!"_

"I'm off to the pond for a drink," giggled the doe. "Thanks for the laugh, Dandelion."

Me, Fiver and the kittens went back to the down.

"So Fiver," I said. "Who is that Gooseberry buck?"

"Oh, him," said Fiver unhappily. "There never was a conceited rabbit. All he does is boast about his talents and how he think he's the most handsome."

"He always impresses Bigwig although he doesn't like him," said Strawberry who suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Strawberry," I said. "Good to see you again. So he impresses Bigwig, does he?"

"You bet," said Strawberry annoyed. "He encourages Bigwig to say things to us like learn more from him although he doesn't meant it. Because we know he thinks deep down he's a show-off."

"Strawberry," said Gooseberry who suddenly appeared. "Standing there talking, honestly. One would think you were fat and lazy at one time. Bigwig wants you to be patrolling." And he hopped off.

Strawberry looked embarrassed.

"Who was that doe Dandelion was trying to impress?" I asked.

"Bluebell," said Fiver. "She's a very lovely thing. Dandelion wants her but he always fails miserably. His hiccups are one example."

"Snickups more like," I said. "Sneeze and hiccup together."

"Always smiling her," said Strawberry.

"Flipping cheek!" said Hannah down below with Stuart next t to her. "I'll have you know I update on any danger."

"That's why I fall for you," said Stuart. "Girls like with a feisty temper are totally my hunk of cheese."

We laughed at the cute scuffle.

I spent the evening with Fiver and Silverweed playing Tail Tag all sunset ling. They were the best friends any boy could ever have. It was wonderful to be back home at Watership Down. Aunt Madeline was many miles behind.

All threw of us watched the setting sun together.

"You know guys," I said, "Last time I was here, you said there was room for a fourth brother. I was thinking, we may not be brothers where I come from, but here, we can be brothers. Is that fine?"

"Of course it's fine," said Fiver. "We love you like a brother."

"We're four now," said Silverweed.


	4. Pain of Love

I hopped top my former burrow, which was now decorated with claw marks and on the wall, a sketched body shape of a rabbit.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice behind me. It was Gooseberry. He hopped up and saw that I was looking at the sketching. "Every single detail."

I hopped put when I bumped into Blackberry.  
>"I'm afraid Gooseberry's taken your room, love," she said. "So I'll dg you a nice bigger one right now."<p>

"Oh no it's fine," I said. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Oh don't be silly," said Blackberry. "You're almost like a nephew to me."

"We've got room in our quarters, Blackberry," said Fiver who appeared with Silverweed.

"See?" I said. "We can leave it for tomorrow. It's really late."

"You really need to give yourself a break, Blackberry," said Silverweed. "You are being too hard on yourself with this digging."

"You're very sweet to say so, Silverweed," said Blackberry. "But I wouldn't want to slouch every day, not like the time we first arrived here, no one would help. Insisting that only does dig as I was the only doe at the time."

"But I was on your side," said Fiver. "So was Hazel."

"And I thank you for it," smiled Blackberry.

"We'll get some space for Leo," he said and he and Silverweed left.

"None of them would help?" I said surprised. "How sexist! I would've helped you even if I broke my nails. I'd help you in any way I could, Blackberry."

"This is why, you're like a nephew to me, Leo," she said. "You're so sweet and considerate I'd do anything for you."

As I hopped through the burrow, I saw Dandelion in a very daft state: His ears were tired around his mouth as he kept jerking up with muffled hiccups coming from behind his knot.

"I doubt that will work," I said to him.

"Whmm asss-_HMPH!_-wew?" I could make out he was saying 'Who asked you?.'

I watched hop away as his muffled hiccups came jumping up. As I turned around I saw Hawkbit with grass forcefully stuffed into his ears and looking very cross and embarrassed.

"Why on earth are like that?" I asked.

"Since I share quarters with Hoppy-Hiccup, I need as much silence as possible."

And he hopped away.

I lay in-between Fiver and Silverweed. Silverweed was already fast asleep. His gentle breathing made me and Fiver smile.

"Leo?" said Fiver. "Do you know what it's like to love someone?"  
>"It's not very easy," I said. "There's a girl at home and I love her but I don't know if she feels the same way."<p>

"At least you have a chance," said Fiver sadly. "I want a doe. But I think I have lower chances because I'm a runt."

"I've got learning problems," said I. "That counts also don't it?"

"Not really," said Fiver. "Does normally go for strapping bucks like Hazel and Campion – even Gooseberry."

"I doubt anyone would go for Gooseberry," I said. "Handsome on the outside but inside, he's a drip."

"I just want a doe," said Fiver, "because I want to know what is like to love."

"All teenagers go through that," I said. "I'll help you through it. I promise. Anything for my brother."

"Thanks," said Fiver. He got up and we both hugged. "But aside from know what love is," he said. "I want to ", he said very quietly, "make love as well."  
>"Oh," I said. "Well, okay. Someone's ready for the next stage. What makes want to do it?"<p>

"I don't know," he said. "But many rabbits do it, and I just want to do it."  
>"Why don't you ask Hazel?" I said. "I would tell you, but I think Hazel should as he is older and knows better."<p>

"Okay," said Fiver. "I'm going to find him."

He got up and was hopping away.

"And Fiver," I said watching him turn his head to me. "I'll look after you with these issues. Me and Silverweed. Trust us."


	5. Fiver's Question

Hazel hopped back into the warren when Fiver came across him.  
>"Are you alright, Fiver?" he asked.<p>

"I've something to ask," said Fiver. "Are you okay with it?"

"You can ask me anything," said Hazel suddenly looking concerned, sensing there was something bothering his little brother.

He took him to a quiet, empty space, sat down and bright Fiver close to him.

"Now," he said kindly. "What do you want do want ask me, Fiver?"

Very quietly Fiver said "I feel ready for this, but what was it like when you and Primrose…made love?"

"Are you sure you want to know about this?" asked Hazel. "I don't want to make you sick."

"'I'll be okay," said Fiver.

"Well," said Hazel. "It felt as if we were bright to a world where it was only me and here. It was the most beautiful thing we ever experienced."

"So how does it work?" asked Fiver.

"Okay," said Hazel. "Are you ready for this?"

Fiver nodded.

Hazel cleared his throat rather dramatically, which made Fiver giggle.

"Well," Hazel began. "You know between our legs, bucks and does have a slight difference? "

"Yes," said Fiver.

"Well, the buck," continued Hazel, "his part goes into the doe's part that where the real part of making love works. The buck's part goes into the doe's part and then they are in a world of relaxation and they never want to leave. It is also how we got Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow. They were in me, then when I connected to Primrose, they found their way into her."

"So making love means making babies?" asked Fiver.

"It does," said Hazel.

"Apparently, Hazel," Fiver began. "I want a doe. I want to know what love is, and IO want to make love also." Then he started to choke some sobs up. "But I'm quite unlikely to do so because I'm a runt."

"What?" said Hazel gently, hugging his brother close to his chest. "What fiddlesticks is this? Of course you have high chances. You are a very handsome, attractive buck."

"I'm not," said Fiver looking up to Hazel. "_You're _handsome. _I'm_ just a runt."

"Do you honestly think you being a runt would change my feelings for you?" said Fiver hugging his brother warmly as he sobbed loudly into his chest. "I loved y out h every moment you came out of our mother."

"But I wish I was born like you," said Fiver looking up at him.

"We can't help the way we are born," said Hazel, "but runt or no runt, you are still full of high chances for a mate. I will see to it you get a mate."  
>"But it'll take forever," said Fiver.<p>

"I don't care," said Hazel as he wiped away his brother's tears with his own ears. " You are my brother, so therefore I will always see to it that you get what you want. "

"Thank you, Hazel," sniffed Fiver. "You're in my debt."

" Not I'm not," said hazel. "It's my job to give you what you want."

"Even change me?" said Fiver sadly.

" I'm afraid that's impossible," said Hazel. " But I wouldn't change you for the world. That's just shows how I love you. If I wanted you to be like me, then it shows I wouldn't care for you."

" Thank you, hazel," said Fiver, "I love you too.

Fiver hopped back into the burrow still breathing form crying.

"Have you been crying?" I asked looking at his bloodshot eyes.

"I couldn't crying in front of you," said Fiver.

"It's okay to cry in front of us," I said. "You can share all your problems with us."

"But I was ashamed to cry in front of you," said Fiver.

"You can cry as much as you need in front of us," I said. "You'll have less pain if you let it out. But to be honest, I was always afraid to cry in front my aunt when see screamed at me."

"But seeing we're brothers," said Fiver, "we can share our problems together."

"Of course," I said. "Many brothers tease, but you, me and Silverweed are different."


	6. Snowflake

The morning was just as glorious as it was when I first came here. The sun shone beautifully on the down.

"All déjà vu isn't it?" said Bigwig suddenly appearing. "Remember when I invited you on the Owsla?"

"Good morning, Bigwig," I said. "Yes I remember. But where are they."

"Present!" announced Strawberry shooting out of the burrow.

"Where are the other two?" said Bigwig crossly.

Hawkbit and Dandelion stumbled out yawning with huge bags under their eyes.

"Present, Bluebell," said Dandelion.

"Oh what a nice sight this is!" said Bigwig annoyed.

"We'd be up and about if it hadn't been for that frog in your belly," said Hawkbit to Dandelion.

"Yeah," yawned Dandelion, "frogs are rather smelly."

Bluebell hopped up form the hill.

"Good morng," she said. "I just went to go around for a hop in the orchard."

"You can't be too careful, love," said Bigwig.

"Darklunn's history, Bigwig," said I.

"Even so," said Bigwig. "Elil is immortal."

"Elil?" I said.

"It means enemy," explained Bigwig.

"Hello, Bluebell," yawned Dandelion. "Do you need me to swallow another frog again?"

"Goodness!" I laughed. "He's so tired he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Reminds me of that time when we were by that house."

On my last visit, we came to a house where Hawkbit and Dandelion drunk form a bowl of Champaign and got themselves drunk. I was angry with them for disobeying me, but thinking back, it was rather funny.

"Junior Owsla ready for patrol, sir!" announced Pipkin arriving with Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow, along with a maroon kitten.

"Good morning," I said. "I thought you said you don't like this sort of thing, Roseberry," I said.

"I'm Raspberry," said the kitten. "Roseberry's my twins sister."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"The more, the better," smiled Bigwig at the kittens. "Let's just get started before-"

"Morning, everyone!" boomed Gooseberry.

The kittens scowled while Raspberry smiled.

"Good morning, Gooseberry," he said.

"I know," said the buck.

"Aren't they too young to be raiding?" I checked.

"It's only for apples," said Bigwig. "Their sessions will get higher soon."

Roseberry appeared and said, "Can I come? I'd like to smell the new flowers."

"Of course," said Bigwig.

"Can Uncle Fiver come as well?" asked Roseberry.

"If you want, poppet," said Bigwig. "He usually babysits you now and then."

"I'll come with you," I said to her.

We hopped into our burrow where Silverweed slept peacefully while Fiver slept on his back.

Roseberry hopped onto her favorite uncle's belly jumping up and down.  
>"Wake up! Wake up!" she said excitedly.<p>

"How much carrots have you been eating?" yawned Fiver smiling.

"Good morning, Uncle Fiver," she said, "Will you come with me to see some flowers?"

"Alright," said Fiver. He woke up Silverweed and we set off. The Owsla had already gone except Hawbkit and Dandelion were lying there sound asleep.

"Hiccupping the whole night through no doubt," said Silverweed as we looked at Dandelion laughing.

We sat by a field where we watched Roseberry dancing with a butterfly.

"She's so angelic," I said.  
>"I know," said Fiver. "I don't feel good with kits, but I love Roseberry so much, I seem to know my job."<p>

"What's Raspberry like?" I asked.

"He's brave and daring," said Silverweed. "The boldest in my onion. One of Bigwig's favors him thought he treats them all equally."

"And what's Gooseberry like with them?"

"The same," said Fiver. "But he's still arrogant and conceited and he says stuff about them not being able to be strong as him. It's a wonder how I haven't read any visions aimed at him. Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay," I said. "I'd say the same. Only I'd go for the humiliating ones such as an apple falling on one's head."

Suddenly, an apple dropped on Fiver's head. All three of us exploded with laughter at the pun.

Fiver suddenly felt the apple being snatched form him.

"Why, thank you, Fiver," said Gooseberry. "Owlsa works makes one feel peckish." And he munched it.

"But he had it first!" I said.

''It's okay, Leo," said Fiver.

"Did he?" said Gooseberry. "Let's see you get it form a far distance then. Prove that you are fast for a runt."

And he threw it a long way with his mouth and Fiver dashed after it.

Gooseberry hopped off chuckling at his own joke.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Owsla?" I called after him.

"Yes," he said hopping away. "But they can be too much."

"If they are too much for him,"said Silverweed, "then it's possible how they'd rather not listen about his so-called handsomeness."

Fiver reached a small stream where the apple landed.

He looked down the small hill where a saw something whiter than Snowdrop. A doe. A beautiful she was too. He eyes were blue as the water and she seemed to make the sun brighter with her appearance.

A little blue bird flew down to her while she was soaking her ear with her paw from the stream. She patted it and she began to sing.

_Birds of a wondrous place, a place full of beauty_

_To sing oh so heavenly is that all your duty?  
>Oh how it makes me weep with joy, to hear you tweet<em>

_Darling little voices making music sound so sweet_

_Sing to summon nightingales, to summon me one handsome male_

_Someone to hold me by his paws _

_Protect me when the thunder roars _

_A Prince to take me to my dreams_

_Lovely fields of strong sunbeams_

_Persuade the smiles on all_

_Birds of a wondrous place, a place full of beauty_

_To sing oh so heavenly, it must be all your duty. _

Fiver's chest felt very warm inside from the voice he had just heard. That singing voice sounded like a message from Frith telling everyone that everyday, the sun will come out and make the world even more beautiful.

Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell into the steam and into the waterfall and was washed up to the doe's feet.

He looked up at her, she looked shocked but the she giggled sweetly.

"Rabbits hop while fish swim you know" she said, her voice was as soft and sweet as the smell of a fresh rose.

"I lost my footing," said Fiver rather shyly, getting up and shaking himself but accidentally soaking the doe.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Fiver.

"You helped," smiled the doe. "I was meaning to myself whole and then you came."

Fiver smiled rather stupidly.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him.

"I'm Diver – FIVER! Ahem, my name is Fiver," he said, thinking about his fall into the water. "What's yours?"

"My name is Snowflake," she said.

"Wow!" said Fiver. "It suits you wonderfully. You're just as beautiful as the colour of the snow."

But then he wished he hadn't said it.

"You darling," she smiled. "Loads say that to me."

"Where do you come form?" asked Fiver.

"Carrina Warren," she said. "I had been a slave all my life there, ever since my mother died. She was taken by the weasel while my father was taken by the shining wire."

"Oh," said Fiver sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Carrina Warren," said Snowflake, "is a nightmare. Everyone was abused but they often pick on me for my coat colour. I ran away just last night hoping to make my dreams come true."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Fiver. "What are your dreams?"

"Happiness," said Snowflake. "And a handsome young buck whom I can share my happy days with."

"Then I'm the buck for you," said Gooseberry who suddenly appeared knocking Fiver aside and putting an arm over Snowflake. "Here's what I am for you, the fighter, the handsome one, nothing like a runt like him, then there's you nursing the babies, making more to grow the family tree and making a large warren with your own bare paws. We'll be the perfect pair for that, what do you say?"

Suddenly, some buzzing came form behind him. He accidently disturbed some bees while standing and he ran off while Fiver and Snowflake jumped into a nearby pond.

When they got back up to the surface, Fiver said, "How would like to come home to our warren?"

"Which warren?" Snowflake asked.

"Watership Down."

"The Watership Down?" asked Snowflake. " I've heard so much about it. You won the battle against General Woundwort did you not?"

"We did," said Fiver. "Everyone's welcome there. Come. We'll take you there."

"We?" asked Snowflake.

Me and Fiver hopped in sight with Roseberry on Silverweed's back.

"There you are, Fiver," I said, concerned. "I'll get even with that Gooseberry Shmooseberry if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Who is this?" said Silverweed, giving Snowflake a welcoming smile.

"This is Snowflake," Fiver told us. "Snowflake, these are my brothers, Leo and Silverweed."

We both dropped to our fours and bowed at her.

"My name's Roseberry," said Roseberry. "You must the most beautiful rabbit I have ever seen."

"I think you are much more beautiful than I will ever be," Snowflake said to her.

"Will you come and stay with us in Watership Down?" asked Roseberry." Please say you will."

"Of course I'll come," said Snowflake. "I have no where to go. "

I watched a mile away by the as I watched Fiver and Snowflake talking together.

"What do you think of Snowflake, Primrose?" I asked her.

"She is more than just a sweet doe. She's something from the sun. She's beautiful, gentle, caring, I think everyone will love her."

"Leo!"

I turned to see who called me.

"Spartina!"

I hugged her. "Where've you been?"

"That question should be for you," she smiled. "I was travelling to update any new elil. Thankfully there's none."

Bigwig came up to her. "My lady looking fit and good after her journey," he commented as they nuzzled each other.

"They've accepted each other as beginning to end mates," said Primrose.

"Who is that doe?" asked Spartina looking at Snowflake giggling at Fiver who was blushing.

"Snowflake," I said. "And if I'm honest, she and Fiver would match quite well."

"You know what, Leo?" said Primrose. "I think you're right."

We smiled at each other and looked back to the two.


	7. Comparisons, a Talk and the New Vision

I was standing outside the down the next morning.

"Hey!" I suddenly noticed. "What happened to Stuart? I haven't him seen much."

I suddenly noticed Hannah passing me with a really fat white mouse.

"Stuart!" I cried. "Where've you been?"

"You mean me and Hannah," he said. "We have been dating at Nuthanger Farm."

"His stories of being in a cage," said Hannah. "I often wonder what it was like. However I wouldn't eat as much as him." And they walked off.

"Leo!"

I turned to see Silverweed running up to me. "Have you seen Fiver?"

"No," I said.

"Come with me," he said.

He took me and the Owsla to a small field of flowers where Fiver lay smiling very softly. He looked at a robin that flew down close to him.

Fiver leaned up and nuzzled the bird.

"You're the sweetest bird I've ever seen," he said as the bird nuzzled his face.

Me and Silverweed awed along with Dandelion and Strawberry.

"Pfft," said Hawkbit. "Just wait till he finds out what does are like," he said. "He'd stop being such a Dream Prince."

"Oh yeah," chuckled Strawberry. "Clover's become a real pain for you hasn't she? Ordering you to help with the digging etcetera."

"Of she does," said Hawkbit, but then, smiling arrogantly, he said "But I don't let it get in my way. I let no doe tell me what to do."

"Hawkbiiiiit!"

We turned to see Clover hopping up to us looking sternly at Hawkbit.

Hawkbit looked rather intimidated. "Oh! Err, hello Clovie," he said. "Me and the others, we were-"

"Weren't you supposed to be helping me the digging this morning?"

"It slipped my mind," said Hawkbit.

"You were obviously sherking," said Clover. "You used that excuse last time."

Dandelion and Strawberry wagged their paws at him, tutting.

"Naughty boy, Hawkbit," they sung in childishly high-pitched voices.

"The consequence is having to dig for the night," she said to him. "It's only fair I take a break since you escape most of the mornings. Understood?"

"Well," said Hawkbit. "Well, what we could do is-"

"Understood?" said Clover more severely.

"Oh, fine," said Hawkbit, forcing a smile.

"Perfect," smiled Clover. "I'll expect you to start tonight." And she hopped away.

When she disappeared we all rolled about laughing.

"Oh, I'm really impressed with you, Hawk!" I laughed patting his shoulder. "You really showed her there not to boss you around!"

Hawkbit grumbled angrily.

Fiver came bounding to us happily.

"Hello, everyone," he said, smiling. "Silverweed, you look very nice today. And Leo, it's good to see you smiling like you always do."

"Oh come of it," scoffed Hawkbit. "Does may seem like dream girls but not for long."

"You're right, Hawkbit," said Fiver putting his paws on his shoulders. "They come true like Snow- I mean how does do."

"It's okay, Five," I said. "You can tell us who it is, it's okay."

"Snowflake," said Fiver.

"Good on you," smiled Silverweed.

Fiver lay on the floor and rolled down a hill. Me and the others joined while Hawkbit hopped down.

We rolled near a pond.

"How can I express my feelings?" asked Fiver. "I need to do something for her."

"Be a serious warrior which you're not," said Hawkbit.

"Get clover-bloated, Hawkbit," I scolded.

"Just be yourself," said Silverweed. "That what bucks tend to do."

"Yeah," said Dandelion. "Like how I am with Bluebell."

"Yeah," snorted Hawkbit. "The embarrassing buck who hiccupped for a whole day and called her name to Bigwig."

"Well I couldn't help it, could I?" said Dandelion. "At least she thinks I'm witty."

"Doe talk I take it?"

We turned to see Gooseberry striding up to us. "Snowflake is it Fiver?"

"What does it matter, Gooseberry?" said Fiver in his defense.

"Much," he said proudly. "Lets compare ourselves. You, a runt. Me, a non-runt. Me, handsome. You, bunny-faced. You, a shrimp. Me, a strapping soldier."

"And you point is?" I said unconvinced.

"Does go for the likes of me and you, that's my point, Leo. Imagine Snowflake going for a runt like him. She'd feel terribly embarrassed."

Fiver looked down glumly as Silverweed consolably put a paw on his shoulder.

I charged at Gooseberry but Strawberry pinned me down.

"Let me at him!" I shouted. "Get off me!"

"He's not worth it," said Strawberry, pressing me down. He was stronger than he looked.

"If you want her to go for you," said Dandelion smiling," then maybe I can help you."  
>"Dandelion?" me and Strawberry cried, but he turned and winked at us.<p>

"What have you to offer, Beanpole?" asked Gooseberry.

Dandelion led him to the pond and said, "Legend has it that a water witch lives within this pond. She can grant the wish of anyone by looking into the pond and saying this magic word: Ni em kcik."

"Thank you," the vain buck said proudly. "You've done me a great service."

He looked into the pond and said the words.

Without warning, Dandelion hind-kicked his rump and flew into the pond.

We all fell about laughing.

"Kick me in, backwards," revealed Dandelion.

Gooseberry arose form the surface, a lily pad on his head.

"Give our regards to the water witch, chum," chuckled Strawberry as we hopped away.

As we hopped back up, Dandelion skidded to a halt as he saw Bluebell.

"Funny trick," she giggled.

"Err, thank you," said Dandelion. "You could count on me to outsmart any other thick ear like him. Just call on me and – Ow! Ow! Ow! Oooooh! "

Gooseberry had just bitten his tail. The victim clutched his tail behind him dancing about and accidentally kicked him, causing him to roll back into the pond.

Bluebell placed her paws ion her heart. "Oh!" she gasped. "You're so bold!"

"Any time," said Dandelion rubbing his tail.

…

Fiver was sitting down by the tree looking really glum. Roseberry hopped up and got on top of his head.

"Why are you sad, Uncle Fiver?" she asked.

"Uncle Fiver's just a bit down in the dumps for a bit," he said, smiling sadly.

"It's that nasty Gooseberry isn't it?" she said.

"Yes it is," said Fiver. "He says I can't get a doe because I'm a runt."

"I think you're handsome," she said hopping off his head and nuzzling his nose.. "Thank you, Roseberry," he said.  
>"Even smaller animals can have love. Look at Hannah and Stuart."<p>

The saw Hannah and Stuart a short distance away form them. Stuart was saying. "I'd feel sorry for you if you lost half your if someone mistook for a piece of cheese."

Hannah slapped him saying, "A battle wound just so you know."

"That slap proves it," Stuart said proudly.

Hannah blushed and put her head ion his chest.

"I'm going to look for Uncle Hazel okay?" said Fiver.

"Can I come?" asked the kitten.

"I need to speak to him privately," said Fiver. He picked Roseberry up and hugged her. "But you really helped me though. I love you loads, Roseberry. You're my favorite niece."

"I love you too, Uncle Fiver," she said nuzzling him again.

Fiver went into the warren where he found Hazel and Primrose nuzzling each other. He was about to turn away when Hazel said "Everything alright, Fiver?"

He turned back and said "Can I speak to you alone please?" asked Fiver.

"Is that alright, Primrose?" asked Hazel.

"Of course," said Primrose and she hopped outside.

"What is it Fiver?" asked Hazel.

"Hazel," said Fiver. "What was it like when you first fell for Primrose?"

"I felt very difficult," said Hazel. "I thought I would be making a fool of myself."

"At the same time," said Fiver. "Did you every feel depressed?"  
>"Sometimes," said Hazel 'Is there anyone you've fallen for?"<p>

"Snowflake," said Fiver. "But the problem is, I'm a runt. I'm sure she'd be embarrassed to go or a runt like me to be her mate."

"She probably wouldn't," said Hazel. "When you were born, I loved you straight away. I didn't care one bit you were born a runt."

"Did I do something to be born a runt?" asked Fiver.

"No, no, no," said Hazel kindly. "That wasn't your fault. It was accident."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," said Hazel "You were just born that way. But remember what I said last night, l loved you the very moment you came out of our mother."

"And what about when I first proved my way of visions?" asked Fiver. "They all happen for real. I am just really ashamed of being a runt. I'm not perfect in the body,"

"You are in the heart, little brother," said Hazel putting his arms around him. "You are a beautiful thing in the inside. You think more than any of us. Remember whenever me and Bigwig would argue and you'd stop us? You're far more mature than any of us put together. That's why I'm proud to have you for a brother. You are someone I can learn form."

"But I should learn a lot from you about love," said Fiver. "I love Snowflake. I lover so much I want us to have a s many children as Ela-Rah."

"My feelings exactly from Primrose," said Hazel laughing in his mind at the exact same thing he said to his mate.

"Just be yourself," said Hazel putting his arm around his little brother. "You'll make me proud, no matter what."

Fiver suddenly gasped and shivered.

Me and Silverweed entered when we looked at Fiver. Soon everyone rushed in hearing Fiver moaning.

Fiver, very threateningly, said: 

_A place is there for one who craves_

_A precious doe and have some babes_

_A message to save from danger_

_For two doe-lovers from a hater_

_Accompanied by some true friends_

_They'll their target, if depends_

_Former enemy, brother friend_

_Death shall come if they defend_

_Soon the adventurer's dreams shall come_

_Blood and death, immortally done_

Fiver fell unconscious.

"What was that all about?" I said.

"Ah, just being a drama queen," laughed Gooseberry.

"It takes a professional actor to act that frightened and paranoid, Gooseberry," I said sternly. "I study Drama just so you know."

"Take him to my quarters," demanded Hazel. "Put him in my bed."

Bigwig and Campion pulled him onto their backs and led him to their leader's burrow.

"Here we go again," said Hawkbit. "Another adventure for all of us."

"After you've finished the digging," said Clover who was behind him.

Hawkbit hopped off grumbling as Dandelion and Strawberry pointed laughing at him.


	8. Dreams

Snowflake stood a little alarmed from what she had just witness from the little runt.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked me.

"He can read visions of the future," I explained.

"Well I see now he's frightened you out of his fancy," laughed Gooseberry. "So now I can propose properly. Snowflake, the doe good for raising perfect sons, I wish for you to be my mate."

"I..," she paused. "I'm afraid I got feelings for somebody else," said Snowflake. "I prefer a buck who I match with. Who is not too tough."

Me and the others giggled at his miserable fail.

"But thanks for asking," she said.

…

Me and Silverweed went into the Hazel's quarters and looked down on Fiver who had opened his eyes.  
>"Hello, Fiver," I said smiling.<p>

"How are you, friend?" asked Silverweed.

"I feel a bit dizzy," said Fiver.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said. "That was a long, nasty vision you had there."

"We're here, Fiver," said Hazel. "It okay now."

"No it's not okay, Hazel," said Fiver disturbed. "A vision telling me to go unarmed. That is odd, no you, no Campion and no Bigwig. No t even Spartina."

"What did all that mean I wonder?" I asked.

….

We decided to worry for another time, as it was glorious day.

We hopped to the orchard to find a tower of apples.

"I think we know who's behind this," said Fiver.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"Neat isn't it?" said Gooseberry popping up form behind the apples.

"With these fresh apples I have to offer to Snowflake, she will accept me in not time, proving my gentility to her."

Suddenly, a bee buzzed pass him.

"Oh, not again!" and he dashed off.

"Quickly!" said Dandelion. "Gather all the rotten apples you can find."

"'I'm staying out of this," I said, to which Fiver and Silverweed agreed.

"Chickens," said Hawkbit.

"Said the buck that doesn't tell does to boss him around," I laughed to which he grumbled again.

Soon, they gathered some rotten apples and put them in the place where the fresh ones were.

"Reminds me of the time we fooled poor old Vervain," smiled Dandelion.

"What?" I said.  
>"before he came to live with is," said Fiver. "Campion was a soldier at Efrafa and there was one time he was suffering and Vervain was starving him to death, so we caem up with a plan to convince our old enemy Woundwort that Vervain is mad, which wasn't a very hard thing to prove considering how mad he already was. Most of us played a part of being enchanted creatures and hypnotized. Me, Bigwig and Hazel acted hypnotized and said we would only follow Woundwort to Efrafa. By the time Vervain had returned with him, everything had gone."<p>

I laughed.

"I wish I was there to see it," I chuckled. "That would be a good prank to pull for April Fools."

"Sorry?" said Fiver.

"April is a month," I said. "Every first day of it, is a traditional day called April Fools when you play pranks on each other until midday."

"Here he comes!" alarmed Strawberry.

They all hid being a trunk each but me, Fiver and Silverweed stayed put.

Gooseberry hopped in sight with Snowflake.

"See?" he said. "I know where the best apples can be picked."

"So I see," I said. "I don't really like green apples if I'm honest with you. Too sour for my liking."

"Come on," he persuaded. "Even the frightened kittens which does like you are need to man up for juicy fruits."

Then he bit into one and he spat it everywhere.

"Uuuuuurrrrcccch!" he choked.

Me and the other two glued our mouths together to keep our laughter in.

"Even rotten ones don't appeal," she said softly.

He spat then he hopped up to us, glowering and he growled, "She will fall for me one way or another. Just see that she doesn't." And he stormed off.

"Snowflake!" I called. "Fiver has something for you!"

I handed Fiver a fresh red apple.

"Really?" he said giving me a discontented look.

"It's now or never," I said. I nudged him forward with my nose.

"This apple is for you," he said shyly.

"Red is my favorite colour!" she said. "Oh Fiver, you're such a honeycomb."

"Thanks," he said as he leaned his head forward and nuzzled her.

"Oh!" he cried. "I am so sorry! I had no idea what came over me."

Snowflake chuckled like a robin. "No harm done. I think you are a true gentlebuck to respect me like this."

Fiver smiled stupidly again.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Anything," he said weakly.

"Could you give me another nuzzle?"

Fiver's eyes widened with surprise but then he said "Of course."

And he did so, to which a fainted in contentment, a soft smile on his face.

Me and Silverweed rushed up to him and laughed softly, thinking how sweet it was for him to be in love.

The Owsla gathered up.

"Drama Prince," grumbled Hawkbit. "Like I said."

"We're sorry Gooseberry is annoying you," said Strawberry. "You deserve a more attractive one."

"Oh I don't mind whatever buck I want," said Snowflake. "All I want is a sweet, gentle buck, who never yells, never fights, talks to me every day, and always there for me at night…. like Fiver."

We all awed.

"He may only be a runt," she said. "But is more of a Prince than a runt. I don't know what he thinks of me. He may only be being polite."

"Who knows?" I said, looking at the others thinking that we shouldn't say it just yet. "A chance may come one day."

And we all hopped off, two of us getting Fiver on our backs.

Snowflake stared dreamily into the sky.

"I never ask for much, but this is what I want the most. I always dream about it: A beautiful green meadow, where no elil dares to come, the flowers bloom in the most beautiful way, that the sun will make them grow with loving care. A fresh pond to drink and wash from, and beautiful birds that will sing beautiful songs to make days even more beautiful. For a family, I would want Fiver, that sweet little rose, his nose touched with mine all day, and then to finish off, the sweetest, most beautiful kittens ever brought into the world. He would plays with them, Tail Tag, Bob Stones, everything. I would groom each and every one of them and have rest all snug and warm against me at night. As well as Fiver joining us, a happy family who will be happy, one day after another, even when the rain falls and the snow floats down."


	9. Leo Discovers Silverweed's Ability

Soon, we analyzed the vision: Two bucks and a new doe would have to go on a journey to avoid an enemy coming close to hurt them to place where they came make a wish come true. But without any armed guards, no Hazel, no Bigwig, no Campion, no one. Not even Spartina.

That night, Hazel spoke to Fiver.

"I don't know about this, little brother," he said. "I never let you go on your own before."

"We were separated when Bark sheltered me," said Fiver.

"But that was different," said Hazel. "I didn't know you were gone then."

"We must follow the rule of the vision," argued Fiver.

"But it sounds too serious to be true though," said Hazel. "No. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!" snapped Fiver. "I am following the rules of the vision and that's that."

"I am coming!" shouted Hazel. "You have a long way to go to order me around!"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE LAST TIME YOU IGNORED MY VISION?!"

That was a leaf of a different colour.

Hazel stopped, looking sickly.

"You're a mate and a father!" said Fiver. "Would you go and et yourself killed to be so reckless?"

"That was also different," said Hazel guiltily. "I wasn't Hazel; but a stupid Bigwig Junior." The older buck suddenly broke down. "I'm sorry Fiver!" he sobbed. "I'm so ashamed. You're obviously more grown-up than me."

"No Hazel," said Fiver, his eyes also oozing with tears. "You are. You're the leader. You're my brother. The one I ask questions to when I don't know the answer."

"I just wish this vision never came," said Hazel. "I'm scared of losing you, little brother. When you were born, I cared for nothing else but you. I never told you enough times that I love you."

"I'm scared too, Hazel," said Fiver. "But this vision said there someplace I could make my wish come true. Besides, I'll have Leo, Silverweed and the Owsla to look after me."

"As well as Gooseberry Schmooseberry," said Hazel, letting a little laugh out.

"Leo told you that didn't he?"

"He did," said Hazel. "I want him to be safe as well. Just because Darklunn is gone doesn't mean there aren't any worse elil."

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" said Fiver.

"Yes please," said Hazel as he hugged. "I want us to be together for one more time and make the most of it."

….

"Are you worried about this, Silverweed?" I asked.

"Yes," said Silverweed. "I'm frightened for you all though."

"Why not yourself?"

"I don't think anything about myself," he said. "Everyone here is more important than me."

"But you must though," I said. "What if you got hurt and you carried on?"

"I'd be fine," he said. "I'm just glad I'm joining you and Fiver on this journey. Also we will be taking Bluebell and Snowflake much to Dandelion and Fiver's delight."

"I hope Dandelion will succeed," I said.

"Goodnight, Leo," said Silverweed as he hugged me. But then he gasped. "You shall help one who is in threat." Then he fell.

"Silverweed!" I cried. "Are you alright?"

"Err, I'm fine," said Silverweed. "It's nothing."

"Oh no it isn't," I insisted. "Tell me."

"Well," said Silverweed hesitantly, "I share something in common with Fiver. When I touch someone, without meaning to, I can read their trail to tomorrow. Before I died, I lost it. But now that it's back, I feel doomed again. A threat so to speak."

"You call yourself a threat and yet you care for everyone in this warren and Fiver and Hazel took you in as their brother and love you like one," I said. "You're almost ads bad as Fiver; thinking you're a threat when you aren't."

"I'm sorry," said Silverweed. "It just feels strange how I possess this ability."

"We all have out own gifts," I said consolably. "Whether normal or magic. Without Fiver, you probably wouldn't be free. He told me the story about how you were forced into his mind to betray the warren. He saved you though, as you saved Watership Down. I just want you to accept who you are and be happy."

"Oh I am happy," said Silverweed. "I chase butterflies and play with some birds."

"That's good," I said. "I won't tolerate my friends and family being upset."

"What happened to Fiver?" he suddenly asked.

We hopped to Hazel's quarters where we found him and Fiver asleep together, Hazel's head over Fiver's back, Fiver curled up.

Silverweed shed a tear at the sweet sight.

"Let's leave them," I said. "We got a long day tomorrow."

We hopped back to our quarters noticing Hawkbit digging.

"The joys of digging when I need to be resting for tomorrow," he grumbled.

We snickered and went up to him.

"So you being a helpful mate then are you?" I said.

"Watch I don't hind-kick you, chum," he said. "At least Dandelion and Strawberry are helping me."

We hopped around the corner to find the two playing Bobsotnes quietly together. Me and Silverweed snickered as we hopped away form them.


End file.
